


Back to the Dreams

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Another Bendy-based dream fic, Gen, Related to Dreams Come True
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Dreams are a wish your heart makes, right? That’s what the song says, but Henry really hopes that it’s not true in this case.Who wants to wish for their creation to come to life to give them ominous words of advice?





	Back to the Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Related to Dreams Come True, another dream for Henry in the inky room where he first meets “Bendy”.
> 
> Once again, lyrics, which are used as dialogue, are taken from Can’t Be Erased, by JT Machinima.

Henry blinked, finding that he was in a hallway, covered in staring posters, the strong scent of decaying wood and ink hitting him in the nose.

He knew this hall, from the dream, the one he had the morning he got the letter to come back to Joey Drew Studios. He heard it, the clicking of the projector, the light at the end of the hallway. Was Bendy going to come to life again?

He already experienced that twice in the real world, he didn’t need it in his dreams again…

With a heavy sigh, Henry walked back into the ink-filled room, finding Bendy on the screen once more, but he wasn’t dancing, he was standing there, impatiently tapping his foot.

“Took ya long enough to come here! What? Did ya stop ta smell da roses or somethin’?” Bendy huffed, his hands on his hips. “Makin’ me wait, that is so like you.”

“What do you want with me?” Henry sighed again, watching the Toon on the screen.

Bendy seemed to raise an eyebrow, or at least his widow’s peek made it look like that. “Oooh… lots of stuff, really? I mean, ya’ve been gone for… thirty years, yeah?” His smile twitched.

Henry gripped his axe tightly. “Yes…? I have been gone for thirty years…”

“Well, we’ve gotta lot to catch up on! Swap stories, chit-chat, all that jazz!”

“You being friendly to me feels wrong right now.” The animator admitted. “You’re tryin’ to kill me in the real world.”

Bendy chuckled a bit. “I suppose so, but I’ve got mah reasons.”

“And what reasons are those?”

The demon frowned and sighed loudly through his teeth. “Well, for one, ya abandoned me to this hell hole.” He stepped forward, his foot coming off the screen, becoming three dimensional.

No… not again…

“Two.” More of Bendy came off of the screen as he stepped into the ink. “Things went down the tube pretty quickly when ya walked out on ol’ Drew. Things got really, really bad here…”

He turned, looking at the human with a strained grin as a speaker in the room began to play music, music that Henry did not remember being in the show at all, not like the music that played in the last dream about Bendy.

Bendy began to stop towards him. “Despite this mask of happiness,” he gestured to his grin, “I drown in dark despair…” He sang to the music with each step he took.

“The world may be your canvas, what you paint on it, beware.” He was getting closer, and Henry felt like he was going to experience the other dream once more.

The little demon began to change again, first with his left leg dragging behind him, as if it was broken, twisted, his right arm not looking too good either. Ink began to leak over his right eye as his body started to painfully change.

“The pen is mightier than the sword, it has no limitations…” That lyric sounded like a warning, was Bendy warning him about the ink? He glanced at his axe, wondering… if it wasn’t enough to fight the creatures that lived in these old halls?

Ink began to cover the left eye now as Bendy drew nearer, his body becoming taller, lankier once more, he looked so much like the “Bendy” Henry had encountered twice now, and once in a dream. He seemed so much scarier than he had before, especially with how strained his smile was this time.

 **“Don’t refrain, this ink will stain, and nothing can erase us now…”** The words came out distorted, gargled, much harsher than before.

They stood a foot apart, Henry stared up at the demon, looking at its inky face, covering bone-white features except for the mouth. **“Best be careful in dis place, Ross…”** “Bendy” hissed at him. **“Beware of what comes for ya, you escaped to dangerous territories…”**

“D-do you mean…?” Henry swallowed, “No, Boris isn’t dangerous.”

The cartoon wolf was keeping him safely hidden in a safe house he had fortified, that was where Henry was sleeping now. Boris could be trusted!

… Could he?

“Bendy” scoffed, shaking his head. **“No, Boris ain’t a threat, it’s where he’s got dat li’l hidin’ spot that you should be worryin’ about. You’re in _HER_ territory, an’ you think I’m the worst thing here?”** He chuckled, it sounded painful. **“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet with that she-beast. Quite a gal, dat’s what she is…”**

Henry frowned, confused. “Why… are you warning me?”

The demon leaned in close, their faces just inches apart, Henry could see his unsettled expression in the ink that covered the Toon’s face. **“Cause I want ya to stay far away from her, once she’s got her eye on ya… well… I might have to intervene.”** It sounded like a threat, but for who? Henry, or this mysterious woman “Bendy” seemed to hate so much.

He dared to ask what she would do to him.

 **“She’ll either kill ya on da spot, or make ya part of her collection after a long torture session. Ya don’t want either. An’ I don’t want her breakin’ my stuff, she always does that.”** He paused. **“Speakin’ of… don’t break my stuff either, Ross. _Or there’s gonna be trouble._ ”**

The smile grew more, if that was even possible. He slapped a hand down on Henry’s shoulder, squeezing tightly, painfully. **_“Got it?”_**

He gave Henry a harsh shove and the animator gasped, blinking.

Above him was a ceiling, clean of ink, the ticking of a clock covered the silence in the room, along with Henry’s quick breathes as he tried to figure out where he was.

A quick glance around the room reminded him that this was the safe house, and he had just woken up from a dream.

A dream that seemed… too real, his shoulder hurt, a phantom pain? Created by his mind? He sure hoped so, but… he wondered… about “Bendy’s” words, the song. Were those things he should keep in mind? The ink is mightier than the sword? This ink that created those creatures, that repaired those cutouts, that “Bendy” uses to travel with it looks like…

How strong was it really? Should he take advantage of it?

And who did he speak of? Who is ‘she’?

A new threat? Maybe Boris had answers? No, he didn’t want to ask the Toon, make him think that the human was nuts or something, it all sounded so weird. Should he trust “Bendy’s” words? The last time he dreamt of Bendy, the demon sung to him, telling him to turn on the machine.

And… Henry had, was that a command? To free the Ink Demon?

He sure hoped not.

Shaking his head, Henry decided to just get up and get himself ready to explore for an exit out of this place. He hoped there wouldn’t be anymore strange, terrifying encounters with old faces from his days in the studio.

END


End file.
